


空白的情書

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 貓尾的話：本文的黛是準大學生，而赤司則還是高中生，日本的高中畢業是在3月舉行，所以還不是夏季。在我個人而言，赤司和黛的性格和價值觀其實真的很衝突。不過，就算他們彼此的價值觀並不相等，他們還是一對很棒的拍檔。我覺得，他們的道路好像往四面八方歧出。但是，從某個向度看的話，都是同一個方向……就好像無限縮小其實就是無限擴大，宏觀和微觀是一體兩面，無限大和無限小是相鄰的特異點。感謝看到這邊的您。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 3





	空白的情書

赤司看着眼前的門，再看着原來掛有寫着「黛」門牌的小木架，他記得這個宿舍部屋是間單人部屋，他以前經常來這裏找黛，偶爾會一起打各種掌上遊戲機和閲讀輕小説。他深呼吸了一口氣，才把右手放在門把上，之後輕輕一轉，未上鎖的門輕易被拉開了。

毫無雜物的部屋還飄散着些許黛的氣息，只是過不了多久就會有新生搬進來住——曾經是黛的部屋。所有三年級生曾住過的房間，它們的門鎖在這段時間都不會被鎖上，方便畢業生回來拿失物，也方便之後的新生能直接搬入。

那麼，與這間部屋的前任主人只有前後輩關係，也並非新生的赤司，為何要走進這間部屋呢？

「在哪裏呢？」赤司反手掩上房門，眼神很快地環視整間部屋。他的已畢業前輩——黛剛才用LINE聯絡自己，説是遺忘了手抄的詩歌在部屋裏，要自己幫他拿過來。他正想着黛居然會看詩歌的時候，就看到桌上放有紙張和信封。

赤司走到了桌子旁邊，他本來是不想看那首詩歌的，畢竟那可是黛的私隱之一，只是那首手抄的詩歌實在太顯眼了。就算赤司不打算去看，還是看到詩歌的內容。那就好像是黛故意將紙張放在搶眼的位置，讓自己不得不去看。

那是首被節錄了一小段的詩歌，是出自海子的《遠方》——「遠方除了遙遠一無所有，更遠的地方，更加孤獨。遠方的幸福，是多少痛苦。」

赤司第一個反應是，他不明白黛為何要手抄不完整的《遠方》，對方到底想告訴自己甚麼事情。赤司開始代入黛的思考方式——也許是在擔憂甚麼吧？例如未來之類。

想着想着，他突然覺得，如果要好好描述自己和黛之間的關係好像有點困難，比前後輩的關係更為親密，卻又比朋友關係更為疏遠，也許用「單純」來形容才更為恰當。他們的關係既複雜，卻又單純。

就好像當初自己在為「在決賽視對方為道具」一事向黛道歉，可黛並沒有苛責自己，也沒有因此而憤怒或不滿。他從頭到尾都沒有説過任何一句話，反而是露出一種由寂寞和憂傷相互交織的表情。那表情就好像在訴説——當正要準備將某件東西丟棄的時候，因為那件物件對自己有特殊意義而捨不得丟掉，當時的黛就是給自己這樣的感覺。

也許他並沒有察覺到，只是在自己看來，那表情非常痛苦，可嘴角卻掛着微笑。赤司拿起手抄的詩歌，這樣想着。

……

黛收回手機，深深的嘆了一口氣。他知道赤司已經在自己曾經住過的部屋內，也許對方也如自己所料的那樣，正在看那首手抄不完整的詩歌和書信也説不定。

明明夏天都還沒正式到來，可他卻能清楚聽到蟬鳴聲，每隻夏蟬都像是要撕開喉嚨似的大聲叫喊着，拉開牠們的嗓子不斷嘶吼着——像是在央求自己去找赤司的樣子。

可是，不行啊。儘管我們雙方的確是活在同一片天空下，但我並不生活在赤司所存在的那個世界啊。黛想。

當初在用LINE聯絡赤司的時候，黛確信自己也不是沒有猶豫過的，他擔心對方無法再用平常心去面對自己，也擔心彼此的關係會產生缺裂。他知道，對於他們二人而言，維持現在的距離才是最好。

他也知道，自己對赤司的這份情感是應該永遠隱藏起來。可是，在每一次和赤司一同坐到床沿閱讀輕小説的時候，彼此之間的距離永遠比上一次還要再近一些，而這也令自己一直試探允許和到此為止的界線究竟在哪裏。

黛一直覺得赤司是個過於冷靜的後輩，不過或許對方並沒有這種自覺。只是赤司渾身都散發着「上位者」的氛圍，令人難以接近，黛猜測那大概是因為對方家庭教育的緣故。只是，每當赤司和自己相處的時候，氣氛又好像會變得比較緩和。是不是意味着自己是比較特別呢，黛總會這樣想。

「……根本就不可能。」黛用左手輕碰自己的右肩膀，他記得有一次赤司就是全身往他這邊傾斜，在意識到對方那平穩的呼吸後，就知道赤司是睡着了。黛還記得那時候的自己先是傾首，然後閉上雙眼，再伸手輕撫赤司那柔軟的赤髮。他無比希望赤司是熟睡而不是淺眠，因為他不希望被對方察覺到自己所懷抱的感情。

一旦觸碰了赤司，自己就會開始感到眷戀，然後是渴望。像是品嘗到甚麼苦澀的味道，黛嘴角再一次泛起了一抹尷尬的笑容，與當時親吻了赤司額頭後的表情，一模一樣。

……

赤司把那張寫有手抄詩歌的紙張收進校服外套裏側的口袋，然後他看到一封上面寫有自己名字的素色信封，明顯地楞了一下，單憑字跡，他就知道這封信是黛寫給自己，只是他不明白對方為何要寫信給自己，明明彼此也有用LINE聯絡。

「難道黛前輩他發現了？」赤司用右手扶額，他記得有一次自己靠着黛的肩膀打盹，所以他知道對方對自己做了些甚麼——那時候的黛除了輕撫自己的頭髮外，也親吻了自己的額頭一下。明明是過於親密的行為，可自己卻不感到任何噁心，反而是感到高興卻又悲傷，因為黛與自己抱有相同的心情。

赤司知道，倘若他和黛要在一起，未來也只是一片泥濘。就算自己看到泥濘的盡頭，那個盡頭也彷如海市蜃樓，即使再怎樣靠近，也永遠無法抵達。

「我居然也會希望時間可以再停留久一點嗎？」赤司搖搖頭，把無聊的想法全都拋諸腦後後，才動手拆信。他很好奇黛在信內寫了些甚麼給自己，想着會是甚麼內容的時候，他已經拆開了信封，信封內只有一張同樣素淨的信紙。

「會寫有甚麼呢？」赤司深呼吸了一口氣，才把紙張攤開來。可，他看了一眼就很快地又折了回去，眨了眨雙眼，再次攤開信紙，信紙仍舊是甚麼也沒有。更準確一點來説，這封信是沒有內文，只有兩排字，第一排是「致赤司征十郎」，最後一排是「黛千尋」。

赤司把信紙翻到了背面，見信紙背面也是空白一片，臉頰漸漸泛起一絲紅暈，用左手遮住自己的嘴巴，像是要阻止發笑的衝動。他把信紙再次翻到寫有文字的那頁，右手抓住信紙的一角，眼神專注的像是要看穿每一個文字和當中蘊含的感情與想法。

他用手指撫着那些字體無比端正的文字，順着筆劃移動手指，用那雙無比清澈的赤瞳看着那有如宇宙般無限大的內文。儘管是一封沒有內文的信，可赤司還是忍不住笑了出來：「呵呵，真是沒有違背我的期待啊千尋。」他緩緩的把頭抬起，眼神沒有焦點的看向天花板，深深吸了一大口氣，隨後吐了出來。

赤司知道黛不是不知道要寫些甚麼，而是對方要寫的就真的只有這些。他並沒有感到失望，而是覺得非常驚訝，他可以想像到黛寫信給自己的目的——黛千尋是喜歡赤司征十郎，而他也知道自己亦是，但他知道自己不能道出口。

赤司小心翼翼地把信紙摺成對半，將信紙和信封都拿在右手手心上，俯首獻上一吻，之後再屈膝蹲下來好一陣子。再次站起來的時候，赤司的表情變回那副喜怒不形於色的樣子，只是那雙通紅的眼眸出賣了自己。

他將信紙放回信封內，再將之收進校服外套裏側的口袋，之後拿出手機，顫抖的指尖好像對着鍵盤按了些甚麼似的。

……

黛到感覺到口袋傳來了一陣震動，伴隨着只為一人而存在的手機預設通知音效，他難得有點膽怯的拿起來看向手機的屏幕，只見屏幕彈出「已經沒收了」這個訊息。

「真是自説自話的小少爺啊……」黛把眼睛閉了起來，緊咬着下唇，他能感覺到心臟傳來像是撕裂般的疼痛，那是令自己感到難以喘息的心悸，可他卻甘之如飴，至少赤司並沒有拒絕自己。

不過，黛知道自己心中的那個關於「這份情感應該永遠隱藏起來」的決心確確實實地被自己推翻了。赤司亦是。

黛呼了口氣，張開雙眼，看着蔚藍的天空，想着誰也無法拯救那些夏蟬，就再次嘆了口氣，轉身離開洛山宿舍。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 本文的黛是準大學生，而赤司則還是高中生，日本的高中畢業是在3月舉行，所以還不是夏季。
> 
> 在我個人而言，赤司和黛的性格和價值觀其實真的很衝突。不過，就算他們彼此的價值觀並不相等，他們還是一對很棒的拍檔。
> 
> 我覺得，他們的道路好像往四面八方歧出。但是，從某個向度看的話，都是同一個方向……就好像無限縮小其實就是無限擴大，宏觀和微觀是一體兩面，無限大和無限小是相鄰的特異點。
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的您。


End file.
